


Blind

by imaginethomashardy (AndABottleOfRum)



Series: Blind [1]
Category: Batman: The Dark Knight Returns (2012-2013), The Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndABottleOfRum/pseuds/imaginethomashardy
Summary: Bane's unnamed captive gives him food for thought with unforeseen consequences.





	Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 05/04/17 on imaginethomashardy.tumblr

“You said the light was blinding…”  
Silence.  
“Are you sure light was what blinded you?”  
There was a rustling then, heavy footsteps approaching. They stopped right behind Marie. His presence was stifling. An abnormal heat radiated from his body. She felt tiny and insignificant, two words she hated, but they were the only ones that fit. His hand curled around the front of her neck, his thumb where he could easily feel her rapid pulse.  
“What, little mouse, blinded me?”  
His tone was mocking.  
She swallowed thickly. Her next words would either doom her or save her.  
“She did.”  
His fingers tightened minutely. A warning and nothing more. He pressed closer, lowering his masked face. Marie felt the tubing dig in to the crown of her head.  
She closed her eyes against the feeling.  
He took a deep breath. He exhaled slowly.  
“Did she?”  
“You wouldn’t be here if she hadn’t.”  
“This is what you believe?…”  
“Why should you die for her while she lives?”  
He was still for what seemed like hours, his hold around my throat relaxed once again.  
“What is your point, Marie?”  
“If she claims to love you, why won’t she die with you?”  
“What do you know of love?”  
“Nothing but that doesn’t mean I don’t know what it looks like.”  
He didn’t reply.  
“She isn’t right. The child you protected is long gone. The world changed her, made her into…the type of woman better left alone. She’ll take and take until there is nothing left to give. Her kind are dime a dozen.”  
“Would you?” He asked.

How had she gotten to this point? Taken from her home in the dead of a winter night and told nothing. Each day for a week, Bane would visit her locked room. And one day, the lock was gone. Talia was nothing like him. She was a trickster of the rest kind. Many times Marie found herself cursing the woman. It was her fault they were stuck in this predicament. Gotham wouldn’t be overrun with death and misery.

She hadn’t even realized when these feelings had begun. She shouldn’t feel anything when it came to her captor but she did.  
His hand was still around her throat, like it belonged there, a physical manifestation of his hold on her.  
“No…why would I let someone I love die alone? I couldn’t live with myself if I ever asked for that of a person.”  
His mask moved to the base of her skull.  
“You certainly do not belong in Gotham City. What did it ever do to deserve you?”  
He removed himself from her space.  
“Marie…we will leave this place soon enough.”

Then the League was defeated. No one knew what had happened to Gotham’s reckoning, only that he was gone and so was Talia Al Ghul.

She was the only one who knew the body they found in the rubble wasn’t his…


End file.
